


Equality Marriage: Colorado

by wisdomeagle



Series: Equality Marriage [4]
Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-11-05
Updated: 2008-11-05
Packaged: 2017-10-25 01:57:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 96
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/270459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wisdomeagle/pseuds/wisdomeagle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes it's hard to remember; some things you never forget.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Equality Marriage: Colorado

**Author's Note:**

  * For [tresa_cho](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tresa_cho/gifts).



Daniel quizzes Jack, "You're sure you'll remember what you have to say?"

"I just have to say yes, right?"

"Right. But I'm worried -- you know, with the senility. That you might forget."

"And say no, I don't want to have you and hold you and fuck you and love you in sickness and health and wealth and poverty and on every planet in the Stargate network?"

"I'm just worried."

"You worry too much, Daniel. We'll be fine."

"It's not every day you willingly participate in a ritual."

"Once -- twice -- in a lifetime --"

They'll both remember. Yes.


End file.
